Planet Vegeta
is the home planet of Goku, Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz and all other native Saiyans and Tuffles in the fictional universe of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. Planet description The Planet Vegeta is seen only briefly in the anime and manga, and there is little information given as to its exact nature. What is known is that Vegeta possesses ten times the gravity of planet Earth. Whether this means that Vegeta is a physically larger world or merely a denser one is never explained; it could be both. At any rate, it is this intense gravity that gives the Saiyans their natural physical resiliency and power. Likewise, it can be assumed that other native lifeforms have also adapted to Vegeta's gravity. The Tuffles, the native race of Vegeta, appear to have evolved along different lines by having smaller bodies so that the gravity effects them less. Based on what can be seen of Planet Vegeta in the manga and anime, the planet appears to be a harsh desert world, with a red sky instead of blue. However, nothing is ever directly stated about its weather, flora, fauna, or geology. As seen in Bardock: The Father of Goku, Planet Vegeta has two unnamed natural satellites (though there's only a full moon every 100 years). It also seemed to be in ruins about 100 years before Vegeta and Nappa landed on Earth. By using The Pendulum Room, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu traveled there spiritually, only to be thrashed by the Saiyans there. They said, "No one comes to Vegeta!" However, it was only a spiritual experiences, and they came back afterward. It's also worth noting that this experience was anime-only, and thus is not canon to the original manga. Additionally, they don't seem to be under higher gravity, and other flashback scenes of Planet Vegeta greatly differ in their depiction of the planet. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, there is a stage where the opponents fight on Frieza's Spaceship, and in the background can be seen Planet Vegeta. Also in that game, the stage named "Planet" looks like the surface of Vegeta. History of the Tuffles and the Saiyans The Planet Plant was home to two races: the Tuffles and the Saiyans. The Tuffles were a diminutive race, native to planet Vegeta, who lacked physical strength and toughness, but were very intelligent and skilled with technology. By contrast, the Saiyans were average-human-sized, but very strong and brutal. The Saiyans did not originate from Planet Vegeta initially, as implied by King Kai in the episode "Goku's Ancestors", but came from another, unnamed planet. Despite their incredible powers, the Saiyans were primitive and backwards, and lived in small clans scattered across the deserts of Vegeta. Meanwhile, the Tuffles used their ingenuity to create large metropolis in which to live, and were fairly prosperous. It was they who originally named their world Planet Plant. Their life was a peaceful one, until suddenly, the Saiyans decided to attack. The Saiyans, led by King Vegeta, declared war against the Tuffles. The Saiyans were giants compared to the Tuffles; but due to the latter's technology, they managed to keep an upper hand in the war. But then something happened to give the Saiyans an upper hand. The full moon came up, something that only happens once every 20 years (every 8 in the English dubs of the anime), and the Saiyans possessed the ability to transform into giant apes called Great Apes whenever exposed to the light of a full moon. In their new forms, they easily defeated and obliterated the Tuffles and took over the planet, renaming it Vegeta after their king. Exploitation by Frieza and destruction Soon the Saiyans were discovered by the tyrant Frieza. He found their race was strong and had a love of fighting, so he began to exploit them. He employed them to destroy races of people for him, to take over their planets, and eventually bring about Frieza's goal of ruling the entire universe. The planet was soon transformed into a military base, where all of Frieza's vast army could land and stay. Young Saiyans were sent off to other planets to destroy their inhabitants so Frieza could take them over. thumb|left|Frieza destroys the Planet Vegeta with his [[Supernova.]] However, the Saiyans increased their strength quickly, and Frieza became worried that they would become too powerful. Being so powerful had not kept Frieza from a deep-set sense of paranoia, and he feared the Super Saiyan legend as a threat to his universal dominance. Frieza's most powerful henchman and top adviser, Zarbon, told Frieza to destroy the Saiyans before they grew to be a more threatening force. A few rebel Saiyans, including King Vegeta and Bardock sensed this, and plotted against Frieza. They attacked him, but as his strength was overwhelming he defeated them easily. Then, to rid himself of the Saiyan menace forever, he destroyed the planet along with nearly all of the Saiyans, the only survivors being Raditz, Nappa, Prince Vegeta, and Kakarot (Goku) (in the Dragon Ball Z movies the Saiyans Turles, Broly, Paragus and Tarble also survived). The destruction of Planet Vegeta is slightly different between the manga and the anime. In the anime, Frieza destroys the planet with a Supernova. In the manga, Frieza simply states that he attacked the planet (though he does state that he destroyed it when mentioning how Goku resembled the Saiyan that caused him trouble). Also, Raditz (in the first volume of Dragon Ball Z) states that Vegeta was destroyed by an asteroid, in his big speech explaining Goku's backstory before Goku came to Earth (Vegeta is told the same account shortly after the planet is destroyed). In the anime, King Kai also tells Goku a different story, of planet Vegeta's Guardian drawing in many large asteroids to destroy the planet. This may have been fabricated to keep Goku from learning of Frieza and seeking him out. Rebirth It was wished back by Baby in Dragon Ball GT and was re-dubbed once again Planet Plant (Tuffle) and thereafter served as the Earth's new moon. Alternate names include New Planet Plant (Tuffle Planet) and can be considered a New Planet Vegeta. See also * List of Dragon Ball planets de:Planet Vegeta Vegeta, Planet